Birthdays, Ham, Fat Cakes, and Making Out
by alltimelow777
Summary: short seddie one shot i came up with while playing mario. lol. please read the author's note at the top and bottom for an important message about me writing you a victorious one shot! T just to be safe.


heyy!! taking a short break from my drabble story!! i'll update soon! promise 33. here's a little seddie one shot to satisfy you. btw...leave a review for a victorious story! i'll do girl/boy, or girl/girl. no boy/boy. :P oh and no tori/andre'. or tori/robbie. lol i'm picky. here's your best bet for a story- one shot, cat/robbie or cat/jade. not too fluffy if its cat/jade. but it can be super fluffy if its cat/robbie, or cabbie. cade or cabbie. :D ok ON TO THE STORY!!! :D

It was Saturday morning. But not any Saturday morning. It was Sam Puckett's Sweet Sixteen. Freddie Benson woke up with a joyous feeling in his gut. He quickly got dressed and ran up to Wal-Mart and got a box of Fat Cakes and 2 jars of liquid ham. He also stopped by his doctor's office and got 2 syringes (AN: those are the needles you get shots with). He ran to Carly's apartment with his supplies.

"Carly? You home?" Freddie called as he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up Sam's present," Carly said, as she gave him a quick smile, then started finishing up her iCarly hoodie for Sam.

"Cool, mind if I make my gift for her real fast?" Freddie asked, already setting out his supplies.

"No go on ahead."

"OK thanks!" Freddie said with more enthusiasm. He opened up the Fat Cakes and pulled out a pack. He then opened them, dipped a syringe in the ham, and filled it up with the hammy goodness. He then inserted the hammy syringe into the Fat Cake, and pushed the top in, causing the ham to enter the Fat Cake. He ate it, and after seeing that it was actually pretty good, he did the same with the rest of the Fat Cakes. Carly just sat on the couch, watching him. Finally, he finished them up just as Sam walked in.

"Sup all?" Sam asked as she plopped down on the couch right next to Carly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!!" Carly and Freddie yelled together.

"Aw thanks guys!" Sam said as she blushed a faint red.

"Here's your present from me," Carly said as she handed Sam a big blue box. Sam read the card, laughed a little, then took the top off.

"Oh sweet hoodie, Carls! Thanks so much," Sam said as she slipped the new hoodie on, admiring Carly's work.

"Oh it was no big deal. I'm glad you like it," Carly said as she hugged Sam.

"Here's my gift. To you," Freddie said as he handed Sam a bag.

Sam looked all over the bag, but couldn't find a card. She just shrugged, and looked in the bag, pulling out a bag with 2 Fat Cakes in it.

"Thanks Freddork!! Mama does love her Fat Cakes!!"

"Eat one." Freddie commanded. Sam pulled one out and bit into it. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"IS THIS A HAM FLAVORED FAT CAKE??????!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Freddie just sat there, with a smirk on his face.

Sam got up, walked over to him, and hugged him so tight, he thought he was going to explode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie was out on the fire escape, just sitting, getting spoonfuls of liquid ham, and flinging it over the ledge, and listening for people to yell. All of a sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and felt a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes wide and saw blonde hair. He slowly started kissing back, until they were both on the ground. He felt her tongue push against his lips, so he parted his, allowing her entry. They fought for dominance, but he pinned hers down easily. Her eyes narrowed, then he felt her bite HARD on his lower lip. He whimpered, not with pain, but pleasure. He gently touched her ass, then she did the same to him. Their lips parted, and they just sat there, in each other's arms, not caring about the rest of the world.

there it is...i didn't really like the ending...but whatever. if you didnt see it at the top, leave me a review with a plot for a victorious story. has to have a pairing, just no andre'/tori or robbie/tori. preferably no boy/boy. but girl/girl is ok as long as its cat/jade. your best bet for a story would have to be a cat/robbie, then a cat/jade. R&R&R&R&R&R!!


End file.
